1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device and method of making and receiving relatively low cost, high quality phone calls using a mobile phone with wireless media and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A call made with a mobile phone is carried over the same channel that carried the notifier or ring-tone that established the connection. Thus, charges accrue for the airtime required to maintain the channel, as well as for the notifier or ring-tone. Furthermore, the communication quality of a mobile phone is subject to the vagaries of wireless and VoIP communication.